Sam and Freddie's Little Bet
by cleverpenname98
Summary: Freddie had just come out of a sexless relationship with Carly and was very, very desperate... Will Sam let him have what he wants, or will she turn it into a little game? SEDDIE LEMONS!
1. Morning Wood

**Hey everyone. This was originally written to go along with my 'Through Thick and Thin' Fanfic, but I like it on its own, so I adapted it to work alone.**

**Enjoy!**

**Freddie POV**

My eyes blinked opened to find Sam fast asleep next to me. I thought about all that had happened... I was in Sam Pucketts bed.

I layed there, with Sams body curled around mine, and couldn't help but hate myself... I had finally spent the night the girl that I am in love with, and I didn't even _think _to make a move on her. And I hadn't jerked off in two months, because I had just gotten back from Space camp, where they watch you everywhere.

I thought back to the last time I had jerked off... It was actually at Carly's house, when I was dating Carly. I had actually been staying over her house on the couch while my mother was on a Single Parents cruise for two months. I, obviously, hadn't gotten a chance to jerk off in a very long time.

I broke up with Carly a week before I left for Space Camp, because I knew I was in love with someone else.

**-Begin Flashback-**

"Carly, I'm going to get in the shower," I said while she pulled a straightener through her hair.

"Okay, I will close my eyes," She was careful not to look at me while I undressed. I tried to get into the shower quickly so she didn't notice how hard I was, how full I had gotten. We had a strictly sexless relationship, and it was to remain that way, she was stressed out enough anyways.

Once I was in the shower, I couldn't help but tease the head of my cock. My balls were literally blue from all of the time I had spent without coming. I palmed them with my other hand. I was trying desperatley not to give in.

'I will not put my hand around my cock, I'm just going to edge.' I repeated in my brain... But then someone came into my mind. The image of her hand on my shaft was suddenly in my mind, and without thinking, I started pumping my dick with reckless abandon.

"Mmmmmguh," I moaned, my cock already throbbbing, praying Carly hadn't heard that. I was already so close, and the feeling was overpowering. I slowly stroked, up and down. Slowly, slowly. I didn't want to come, Carly was in the room, I would feel guilty.

But I was powerless, totally, utterly, powerless. I had spent weeks trying to hide my erection, because, being a virgin, I was very horny when kissing or even hugging Carly, but she didn't want a sexual relationship.

I pumped faster than ever, the feeling was extraordinary. I had to finish fast to keep Carly from being suspicious. But I wasn't imagining Carly, I was imagining... Sam. Her blonde curls, falling into her face as I fucked her.

That was it, I was done. I looked up at the ceiling as I came, my cum mixing with the water.

"Ohhh fughh," I moaned, a little to loudly.

"What is that, Freddie?"

"Uhhh..." I breathed, recovering. "Nothing."

"Okay love," She responded. I was imidiatley feeling guilty.

**-End Flashback- **

Just the thought of that made my already-hard cock throb even more. Suddenly it shifted in my pants, and if to try to gain my attention. Blood was quickly leaving my brain and going straight south. I couldn't help but put two fingers on the shaft, moving slowly up and down, just to relieve some tension.

"Mmmmm..." Sam moaned next to me. I looked over to make sure she was still asleep, which she was. Not only was she alseep, but both her legs were around me and I could feel her hot core against my thigh through her blue lace boyshorts.

I gave in and started strocking, but with only my thumb and pointer finger, going slowly up and down all eight inches of my dick.

"Ughhh." Sam moaned again, and I could feel her start to lightly grind herself against my leg with her clit.

I left my shaft and cupped my balls... I didn't want to come, Sam might see it in my pants if she did laundry.

Sam grinded harder. "Ugh. Ugh. Ugh." She said with each mini thrust. "Freddie!" She moaned with one last forward thrust. Then she stopped, and I heard he yawn and open her eyes. I slyly pulled my hand out of my pants, and I felt my dick imidiatley start to sway in my pants.

"Morning," She half yawned, half said. "I'm sorry if you had trouble sleeping, I move allot in my sleep."

"No, its fine," I said, trying not to blush.

"I must have slept weird, my back hurts... Will you rub my back, please?" She said, and I have know idea if she knew how suductive she sounded.

"Sure," I agreed, and before I could sit up to massage her, she draped her body across my lap. Her stomach was directly on top of my shaft, and I couldn't help but thrust upward. All of a sudden I was on a third thrust.

"Freddie, will you please rub my back?" She reminded me.

"Oh, right," I said, blushing even further. I felt her double d breasts against my side, and the head of my aching dick was right against one of her boobs. I realized that if I rubbed her back just the right way, my cockhead would slide pleaseurably against her breast.

"Mmmmm." She moaned. I guess I was doing a good job, but I could care less... I finally had gotten the attention on my cock that I had needed for months. My cock layed across my hip, just against her breast. I thanked god for having a dick that was long enough to reach that far. She moved further down so that I could rub her shoulders, which only caused my dick to slip in between her breasts, angled side ways. I thrusted up while I tried to consintrate on the massage, but I was suddenly about to come, and I thrusted faster.

A split second before I came, she sat up. "Thanks Freddy, that was great."

"Urhh, yeah." I half-moaned, slipping my hand under the covers to steal a few quick strokes, pretending to scratch my leg. Pulling away after three strokes was torture.

"Want to go get some Smoothies?" She asked, and I tried to hide my arousel.

"Uhh, sure," I replied.

This was going to be a long day, I thought, sitting up and sneakily angling my cock downward to hide the massive erection. 'Don't mess this up, Benson, take it slow...' I thought, hoping I could make it through the day without either coming in my pants or sneaking off to the bathroom to jerk off quickly... Damnit my balls were full.


	2. Oh, It's On

**SAM POV**

Man I loved to watch Freddie squirm... And I was starting to realize I liked watching him squirm from pleasure even more than pain. God, I loved knowing how horny I made him.

While he was laying there with morning wood, I got away with humping his leg...

I woke up that morning, immediatley realizing that my clit was RIGHT against his thigh. I had just woken up from a very... steamy... dream about Freddie and I fucking on the beach. I half opened my eyes to see my sexy Freddie using only a few fingers to stroke his dick over the fabric... I heard him softly moan a few times, and then I couldn't help but grind against his legs... Hey, mama gets horny too.

'Keep your eyes closed Puckett, he won't notice.' I thought to myself. I started grinding in a circular motion with my legs wrapped tightly around his. I started moaning uncontrolably... But he thought I was asleep, so I doubt he would care... I stopped thrusting right before I came

I loved how when he rubbed my back I could feel the tip of his dick against my tit... I obviously didn't "Accidentally" land on his dick... And the way he thrusted... Uggghh.

We were laying there together, and suddenly he started thrusting faster, but I didn't want him to come just yet, so I jumped up quickly. I saw him reajust his cock in his pants, which was so hot... I think he actually rubbed it a few times, and then asked him to go get smoothies.

He stood up, and I saw his dick immediatley spring forward in his pants. His eyes bugged out of his head as I grabbed some clothes.

"Babe, I'm going to go get dressed, you can change in here." I stated before leaving my room. I silently stopped at the door, and once I was sure he thought I left, I peered in.

What I saw was so erotic, I don't even know how to explain it. There he was staring off into the distance... Pumping his dick through his boxers.

"Don't come... Don't come..." He whispered to himself. I couldn't help but slip a hand into my own panties and rub my clit a few times... Once I saw that he was really getting into it, I quickly threw in my clothes right there in the hallway, and then burst in to keep him from coming... I wanted him to wait.

**FREDDIE POV**

I pulled my hand off my dick the second Sam came in and pulled down my boxers like I was getting changed, trying to play it off like I was about to put on a new pair. It didn't help that my dick was hard and precum was oozing out.

"Wow, sorry that you had to see that, Sam," I said, using all my willpower not to grab my cock and finish myself off. I felt my heavy balls hang lower than ever.

"Its fine, I've seen plenty of naked guys before." She said.

"Oh, really?" I said, accusingly, even though I new for a fact that Sam had been with at least 5 other guys.

"Yeah... And you look really hard... Has Carly not been pleasing you?" She said, putting her suductive voice on.

"All guys get morning wood, Puckett..." I said... Another drop of precum dribbled out at the thought of Sam as horny as I was.

"Than why are your balls so blue?" She said, licking her lips.

"Shut up, Sam..." I said, finally realizing how awkward the situation was... I was standing there with nothing but a T-Shirt on. I felt my dick twitch again when I realized just how short Sam's shorts were.

She walked toward me, inching closer and closer, her seductive eyes and low cut shirt making me feel like I could come right there. She got about half a sentimeter from my dick, her thigh almost making contact, and than stopped. I thrusted forward uncontrollably, but didn't get the satisfaction I desired when my cock missed both of her thighs and going straight down the middle.

"I know what you want," She set in a sultry voice, whispering into my ear. "But I'm not going to give it to you. I want to see just how long you can go without coming."

"Sam..." I whimpered. "Its been months... Months."

"I know." She said. "I haven't had sex in a few weeks either."

"No, Sam... I haven't had sex...ever ... Its been months since I've-"

"Come?" She finished my sentance.

"Yeah," I said, giving in to the pleasure of squeezing my balls once. I could barely hold on.

"Ah, ah, ah," Sam said, pulling my hand away from my desperate nuts. "Your going to have to wait longer than that." She said, kneeling down.

"Sam, I am a strong breeze away from nutting," I said. Her mouth was now an inch away from my hard, overly full cock. "Sam..." I moaned, my hips bucking uncontrollably. Only the tip of my dick grazed her hair, but I let out a gutural moan at the feeling.

"I said you had to wait..." She said, kissing both of my thighs as I shivered.

"Sam, you don't know what this is like." I said, almost angry at her. "I get hard when I walk, just from the friction."

"Hot..." She said, putting her hand between her thighs and rubbing her pussy in a circular motion.

"Unfair!" I said as I pulled her hand out from under her, grunting as my cock made contact with my thigh.

"Yes fair... I usually can't go without coming for a day, and its been a week!"

"I used to jerk off twice a week, I can last so much longer than you." I said, scratching the area around my cock just to get some form of stimulation.

"I bet I could last longer than you, Benson." She said, almost moaning.

"No way, I haven't came in months."

"Is it a bet, Fred?" She smirked.

"Sure..."

"Than were going to Victoria's Secret today!" She annonced.

"Unfair, Puckett!" I yelled as she walked out of the room, her ass swaying back and forth.

This was going to be quite the challange...


	3. Victoria's Secret

**SAM POV**

I had already sucked down half of my smoothie by the time we got to Victoria's Secret. Freddie was obviously doing the 'I have a boner' waddle when we got in, and I could have swarn that he had tucked his dick into his beltline.

We browsed quietly, Freddie holding a basket that I quickly filled with thongs, bras, corsets, and other sexy items...

"How about this?" I said, holding up a sheer lace corset.

"Hmmm..." He said, eyes bugging out.

I checked the tag, half seriously, half already knowing what it said and just wanting to tease Freddie. "Oh... This is a C cup... I need at lease a double D." I said, watching Freddy's brow furrow.

"Humpph." He moaned, looking around the store. We were in a secluded part of the store, and once he knew no one was around, he grasped his cock through his jeans. "Sam, I think I'm going to come in my pants." He half-whispered.

"No you won't," I said in my sexy voice, walking right by him.

I had at least 20 things to try on, so I walked to the person managing the fitting room.

"Miss?" I said. "Can we have a fitting room?" I asked. She scowled at me for a second, I was obviously pretty young, and going into a fitting room with a boy at Victoria's Secrete of all places... But I guess she just shrugged it off, because we were quickly led to a fitting room.

Freddie sat down in the stool that was sitting in the corner of the fitting room.

"First time your going to see me naked..." I whispered, I didn't want the people working there to think we were doing anything.

"Mmmm," He sighed, already putting his hand over the bulge in his pants.

I pulled off my top, revealing my breasts, which were without a doubt huge. I was wearing an all-lace black bra, that was pretty much see-through.

"Gahh I thought you were wearing a push-up bra, Puckett... Most people have to fake having those kind of boobs," He said, and I saw him pinch his cock head out of the corner of my eye.

"Quiet down!" I whisper yelled. "They can't here us."

"Mmmkay," He was obviously off in la-la land, he was stroking his cock through his pants.

"How about you strip, too... Its not fair that I'm the only one who has to be naked."

"_Has to be?" _He smirked. "This was your idea, Sam."

"Okay, I just thought you might want to get your dick out of those tight pants."

"Yeah, its getting kind of... Tight." He said while I unbuttoned my pants, pulling them down to show my matching black lace thong. I had just gotten a full body wax so I was totally smooth.

"Stop drooling, Benson." I chuckled. He was now totally naked, leaning back in his stool, his plump dick on his stomach. He had one hand around his balls.

I pulled off both my bra and my panties, and he groaned when he saw my giant tits, I could see his dick uncontrollably swaying over his stomach.

"This one first," I annonced, pulling on a blue and black corset. It had a bow in the center, right under my boobs, and flowed out. I pulled on the matching panties.

"Yeahhh..." He whisper-moaned, suddenly stroking his dick. "Fuck... Mmmm." He's pace got quicker and quicker until he pulled his hand off suddenly. "Fuck, Sam, I almost came."

"Good thing you didn't," I laughed, putting on another corset and panty set, this one was gray. I quickly realized it was too small, and one of my nipples popped out the center, which earned me a moan from Freddie.

I cycled through several more of the sets, before me and Freddie agreed on two, a Red and Black set, and I baby blue set.

We checked out quickly, and then left.

"I have another idea," I said as we entered the mall. "Where do you buy your porn Freddie?" I whispered into his ear as we walked, holding the pink bag that displayed to the world that we were sexually active.

"What? I don't watch porn!" He was obviously lying.

"Liar." I stated.

"Okay... I get it online, no one buys it in stores anymore..." He confessed.

"Well, I have an idea for tonight," I chuckled.

"Oh no..." He sighed. "What does the winner get?"He asked.

"Hmmm..." I thought, cycling through ideas. "How about the loser has to be the winners slave for a full day."

"Okay," He agreed.

"Sounds great to me,"

We walked out of the mall holding hands. I was so horny already.


	4. Porn and Showers

**FREDDIE POV**

"So this is the site?" Sam said cheerfully. "I usually touch myself to erotica, like books and writing. Hmm..." She was scrolling through all of the catagories on my favorite porn site. I was feeling a mix of happiness and complete discontent, all at the same time. She clicked on a little tab that said 'Fetishes'.

"Guhh, I can't handle this." I moaned, knowing she was trying to push me to my limit. We were laying on Sam's bed, Sam's laptop on her thighs, and my cock was feeling fuller than ever. I was naked, she was only wearing a top, and her lace thong.

"Sure you can... Want to take a shower after this?" She said, clicking on a bondage tab, and browsing that section for a while.

"I guess, but all you have is girly stuff." I said, confused.

"I mean... Shower... Together." She said with a grin that made me want to fuck her and punch her at the same time.

"Damnit Sam... All right."

"What are your fetishes?" She asked, without any filter at all.

"I don't know... Basically anything that isn't too gross, without any close ups usually. Girls with big tits are nice... And anal porn kind of freaks me out." I replied honestly.

"Someone is very vanilla." She said, giggling.

"Well what are your fetishes, than?" I said in response.

"I like it when someone is just on the edge... I guess I like voyar, anything involving bondage, and the occasional pee desperation."

"The only thing I know about that you just said is bondage, which is pretty hot, especially when the girl being tied up is really hot."

"Okay, pick a video," She said, and my eyes skimmed the page.

"Hmm..." I breathed. "How about the one in the bottom left corner," I said, using one finger to point out a thumnail. It was a picture of a girl who was pushing her very large breasts together while a guy thrusted his dick in and out of her tits.

"That one? Okay." She said, clicking on the clip. The scene started with the girl sucking the guys cock, and then went straight in to the titty fucking.

"Thats really hot," I said, starting to rub my rock hard dick. My balls had gone from a purple shade to full on blue, but they still managed to be skin color in another way.

"Imagine me doing that to you." She seductively stated.

"Sam stop," I nearly yelled.

"Your dick sliding between my breasts, quickly, until you came."

"Really Sam, I'm going to come," I said, and without meaning to, I started pumping faster.

"Your the one jerking off. Stop if you don't want to come. Stop if you don't want to be my slave." She was so nonchalant about the situation.

"Rmmmguhhh," I moaned, using all my willpower to take my hand off my cock. "Sam, I was really, really close there. I don't know how much longer I can last.

"God, winning is going to rock," She laughed.

"Lets just get that showe over with," I said as the porn clip came to a close with the guy cumming all over the girls tits... My dick hurt when I saw him release.

"Okay," Sam jumped up and walked over to the door, and I followed cautiously, my cock bobbing almost pleasurably as I walked. When we got to the bathroom, Sam stripped down to just her bra and panties. She bent forward to give me a good view of her ass, and the removed her undergarments.

"Mmmmm," I moaned, as she turned on the water. After it got warm enough, she stepped in and I followed.

"I really needed a shower, but being in her with you is a bonus," She said, and I grumbled something under my breath that I wasn't even sure of.

"God my dick is hard,"

"We've astablished that, Freddie." She laughed. "I have a deal for you,"  
"What now, Sam?"

**SAM POV**

"How we each get to do whatever we want to the other person for thirty seconds each?"

"Okay, why not," He said, almost happy.

"Can I go first?"

"Sure," He said, and I could see a drop of precum form on his cock head just at the thought of whatever I was going to do to him.

I stepped closer too him, and he started counting backwards from 30. I got very close to him, and his breathing hitched when I pressed both of my thighs against his cock, sandwhiching him between my legs.

"You don't have to thrust," I whispered into his ear, even though I knew he was past having any control. His hips bucked, slowly at first, but he got faster very quickly.

"20...19...18...17..." His counting never stopped. I started rubbing my tits to excited him further. "10...9...8..." He started thrusting even faster than before... I was almost positive he was going to come. "4...3..." The hot water on my back intensified the of a sudden he thrusted so quickly I thought my thighs might get some sort of weird rug burn. He moaned the last two numbers, "2...1! Sam stop!" And I jumped to spread my legs apart, but he kept thrusting forward, into the air.

"My turn," He said once he had recovered. He knealed down onto his knees, and waisted no time. He put his tongue right against my clit, and danced his tongue over it, passionatley.

"20...19...18...17..." I counted, and his tongue went at what I imagined to be an inhuman pace. I felt the tension building in my clit. "10...9...8..." So close, I thought. My knees started to buckle, "3...2...1... Arggg Freddie stop I'm going to come!" I yelled, and he pulled his head back. "I almost came..." I breathed, trying to get oxygen. "Your good at that."

"I just did what Spencer told we to do, you trace the alphabet with your tongue." He said, also getting big gulps of air.

"What Spencer told you is right." I said, standing up and grabbing the shampoo bottle.

"Yeah, it was pretty hot... You taste good." He said, almost carefully.

"Thanks I guess," I wasn't sure how to respond. After I finished my hair, I dumped some body wash into my hand. I usually used a loofah, but I wanted to tease Freddie and thought using my hands would be sexier. I started massaging my boobs with the soap, the coconut scented was looked allot like cum. Freddie was already moaning as he started washing himself with unscented bar soap.

Once we were both done washing ourselves, we stepped out of the shower and put on towels, and walked to my room. I could see Freddie's cock strained against his towel.

He slipped on a tee shirt and boxers, and I put on the baby blue corset and thong... This was going to be a fun night.


	5. Firsts and Bacon

**SAM POV**

After the shower, me and Freddie layed down on my bed. I lit a few candles, just to tease him further. I watched his virgin eyes trace my body up and down after I lit the candles and sprawled out on the bed next to him. He had his cock pulled out of the fly of his boxers, and it was standing straight up, with a little vain poking out of the side. I rolled over on the bed, propping myself up on my elbows.

"How far did you go with Carly?" I asked, not minding at all that he was staring at my tits.

"Well one time she let me feel her up, but after that she said she never wanted to do it again. She said it was a mistake and she wasn't ready... We also grinded on eachother a few times, but never to the point of coming, or at least I think she didn't come..." He rambled.

"I bet feeling her up wasn't very fun, I mean were best friends, I know shes an A cup... That must be like feeling up an 11 year old," I teased, pushing my boobs together further.

"I have to admit, it wasn't _that _great... But it was okay at the time," He replied, tensing up when he saw my boobs pushed together.

"I think its funny that you've seen me naked, eaten me out, but never touched me..." I said seductivley.

"Well when you said I could do whatever to you I really wanted you to loose the bet..." He said, voicing trailing off at the end, obviously imagining going to second base with me.

"Do you want to?" I tried to make it seem like to big deal.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to push you to far," He said, almost laughing at his own words.

"Dude, I'm not letting you ejaculate. If you want to touch my tits, you can." I replied, almost to nonchalant. I sat up, got on my knees, and pulled both of my boobs out of the corset, right over the top. I made small circles around my nipples and then grabbed them in their entirety, squeezing gently.

"I'm not giving into you just yet Sam," He smiled slyly. "You've seen my dick, but never touched it... Do you want to?"

"Hmm... Do you want me to, because if I do, I'm not sure you would last long... I've been told I give _very _good hand jobs and head." I said, teasingly.

"Who goes first?" He said, and I saw his cock move a bit when I said the phrase 'hand job'... His balls looked _very _full.

"Touch me, Freddie," I breathed in the most un-cliche way possible.

Freddie got on his knees, and leaned forward, outstreaching his hands. His fingers found both of my breasts by candlelight, and he began moaning softly. I closed my eyes and started moaning, more to make him more desperate than from pleasure. I'm not one of those girls who can orgasm from second base alone.

His cock found its way in between thighs, and he began thrusting, but not very fast, slowly, carefully. After a minute or two, Freddie pulled back.

"Your turn... But if I say stop, you need to stop," He said, and layed down.

"Okay, but I'm only going to give you a hand job." I annonced. I moved toward him, and he closed his eyes, awaiting the pleasure that was to follow.

I layed down in between his spread thighs, and got close to his dick. I pulled his boxers down very sllloooowwwlllyy, trying to prolong the moment for as long as possible.

He moaned, voice hitched when he could feel my breathing on his member. I slowly reached forward to use one hand to lift his balls, and he starting breathing rapidly. I brought my other hand up, and when my hand touched his shaft he made a high pitched sound that drove me crazy. I wrapped my fingers around his dick and started pumping.

My other hand started to palm his balls, massaging them slightly.

**FREDDIE POV**

'OH MY GOD BENSON!' I thought to myself. 'THIS IS YOUR FIRST HAND JOB.' I was already thrusting my hips upward into her movements. Her speed on my shaft and balls increased quickly, and all of a sudden I felt the familiar building feeling in my nuts.

"Mmmmm... Sam you need to stop!" I yelled, trying with all my might not to come... Three agonazingly hot moments later, she stopped.

"How was that?" She asked, in a ditzy way that made me hornier than ever.

"S-S-S-Sam," I breathed heavily, gasping for air. "I h-have never c-c-come that close to coming b-before."

"I told you I gave good handjobs." She stated matter-of-factly.

"That was the most amazing feeling.. Mmmm." I moaned, remembering what had happened just minutes ago.

"I'm hungry... Want to go to the 24-hour diner?" She asked, like nothing had just happened.

"Sure... I need a minute to pull myself together," I said pulling my boxers up to keep me from finishing myself off... Somehow my cockhead found its way out of the fly.

"Thank god for places that stay open this late... Its almost two in the morning," Sam said, pulling a short black dress on over her corset. It was flowly and had a deep V-neck. I stood up, tucking my cock back into my boxers.

"I could go for pancakes..." I said... Suddenly I was imagining all the other uses for syrup... It took me a few seconds to realize Sam was talking.

"...banon." Was all I heard. I just nodded and pulled on my pants. Following Sam out the door.

**SAM POV**

Once we had gotten to the diner, we sat down at the bar, and and exhausted looking waitress greated us in a groggy voice.

"Hi, want a short stack and bacon strips... And a cup of coffee... Its going to be a long night," She winked at me at the end of the sentence.

"I'll have what she's having," I said, distracted.

"Okay, they'll be right up," The waitress said, handing a piece of paper to the kitchen staff.

"Mmmm... I love pancakes," Sam was obviously trying to get me hot... Which I already was. She put her hand on my thigh and started stroking up and down, delicatley.

"Stop trying to seduce me, Sam," I said, and she squeezed my thigh when I said seduce.

"I don't know, Freddie, you seem pretty seduced already," She moved her hand upward, grasping my hard cock through my pants. I took in a sharp breath. "Your really hard, Freddie."  
"Sam, stop it." I said, getting serious, which was very hard when a girl is squeezing your dick. It didn't matter what we did, no one else was in the diner but the waitress, who had seemed to fall asleep resting on the bar.

"Stop telling me to stop," She said, starting to rub my cock, up and down, agonizingly slowly.

"Stop... Or I'll do this," I said, sliding my hand under her dress and resting it on her upper thigh.

"Freddie..." She moaned, which made me thrust my hips up.

We were looking eachother directly in the eys when the waitress put down our food.

"Ohh..." Sam said sharply, pulling her hand up and grabbing a bacon slice.

"I'm not stopping until you come," I said, trying to be just as seductive as her. I moved my hand to her clit, and did what I saw her do before we made the deal, making circles.

"Mmmm..." She moaned, as she ate a slice of bacon. "Bacon and sex... My two favorite things."

"You must be in heaven," I said sarcastically.  
"You have no idea," She breathed, finishing her bacon. And then just staring at her lap. "Hmmm..." She continued moaning, and after she jutted her hips forward once, she froze. "Freddie stop, I'm about to come."

"I'm gonna win." I laughed.

"No, no, thats part of the deal. You need to stop if I say stop," She insisted.

"Oh alright," I agreed to her rules. I stopped the rubbing but just rested my hand on her clit.  
"Freddie, move your hand," She started grinding herself on to me. "I can't help myself. Please."

"Fine..." I said, pulling my fingers away and picking up my fork.

"This bacon is good even without an orgasm,"She chukled, finishing her last bacon strip and starting the pancakes.

"Is breakfast supposed to be better at night..." I said, sliding myself back and forth in my chair to get some stimulation on my dick.

"God, right after you come, my orgasm is going to be amazing." She said, elbowing me jokingly.

"You have that a little backwords, Puckett." I replied laughing slightly.

"Oh you wish..." I made a guttural noise at her response, wanting nothing more than a release.


	6. We Have A Winner!

**SAM POV**

"Mmmm..." Freddie moaned as our lips crashed together rapidly. He was already grinding against me as we fell onto my bed, and the subtle taste of bacon and syrup on his mouth, which drove me completley insane. I reached a hand down and squeezed his ass, and he started kissing my neck.

"Fr-Freddie." I started moaning along with him, and I could feel the underside of his shaft against my core. I started to pull dow his pants. Started to push up my dress up past my belly button. He moved down my body and stopped in front of my baby blue thong. He licked across the front of the lace material, and I shuddered at the feeling of his tongue on my clit.

"Are you sure... What if you come?" He chuckled, the feeling of his vibrating mouth laughing against my trembling crotch.

"Oh I won't... I will top you before I even come close... You don't have nearly as much control as I do..." I struggled to say.

Freddie bit down on the top of my thong and pulled it down with his teeth. He attacked my clit with his tongue, doing that delightful alaphabet thing again.

"Urrggnumphh..." I moaned as he continued, suddenly I was going further than I wanted to. "Freddie stop!" I yelled, his tongue finishing on a 'Z' seconds before I came.

"Did I do as good as I did in the shower?" He asked with his cute smile.

"Amazing... Even better." I said breathing heavy.

"I'm so tired," He breathed, replacing my thong, and then pulled himself up next me with his forearms. "That coffee buzz wore of fast."

"I know..." I replied, sinking into him and falling asleep.

**FREDDIE POV**

***BEGIN DREAM***

Sam was on her hands and knees on her bed, wearing that deliciously tempting light blue corset that matched her eyes. The room was candlelit like earlier that night. Sam sat up momentarily, her eyes, which were the same color as her corset, and pullet the corset over her head, and then got back on her hands and knees.

"Tittyfuck me, Benson," She said in a perfectly sexy voice. I walked up to her and put my cock head against her cleavage, and pushed in slowly.

When suddenly, a second person, Carly, walked up behing me. She kneeled onto her knees and cupped my balls, than started licking them up and down, slowly and then faster. My thrusting got faster and faster until finally I was getting close... To close.

***END DREAM***

My eyes blinked open to realize that I was spooning Sam, and huming her, grinding against her perfectly round ass.

"Mmmm... SAM!" I half screamed, about to come. It rolled onto my back to keep myself from coming, but I couldn't keep myself from continuing to thrust up into the fabric of my boxers. Sam sat up and looked at my like something was going wrong, but quickly caught on to what happened.

"Did you come?" She said, a smile spreading on her face.

"No, but I almost did in my sleep... Mmmm... I can't wait to come. I am so fucking full... Argghhh!" I half moaned half yelled.

"You are so sexy, Freddie," Sam said, blinking slightly. "Hey, I have an idea," She said, a sly grin forming on her face.

"Oh, now what, Sam..." I replied, wincing a bit.

"How about bondage?" She said in such a calm way that didn't make any sense.

"It is hot when a girl is all tied up, and your pretty hot..." I said as a devious look shot into her eyes.

"Oh, not me... _You._" She stood up and got two scarves from a drawer in her dresser.

"No, Sam, no!" I said, kind of frightened.

"Hey, if you tell me to stop, I'll stop." She said... This was no big deal to her. "Stand up, and each of your hands on either side of the headboard."

"Ughh, fine." She spent no time tying me up, and damn, Sam really know how to tie a knot. I couldn't get out if I tried.

"You've never gotten a blowjob, before, have you Freddie?"She said, kissing each of my hips and tugging at the bottoms of my boxers. Before I could answer, she grabbed my cock and started pumping quickly.

"N-no, Sam, I haven't." I could barely speak.

"Well, now you have," She giggled, and kissed the tip of my cock, causing me to thrust forward. She didn't mind all, and opened her mouth to let me in. I started thrusting forward, but she didn't mind at all, deepthroating with ease. She started humming around my dick, driving me nuts.

After sucking for awhile, she pulled off, and looked up at me, looking devious as ever.

"Sam, please..." I begged... All I wanted was her mouth back around my cock. She reached her hand under herself and started rubbing herself over her panties.

"Okay, I'll keep going," She began slipping her hand under her panties and continuing to rub herself. "But what I'm about to do almost always makes guys come..."

"I'll tell you to stop if I need you to," I could care less, honestly.

Suddenly, Sam's mouth was around my balls. She started licking up and down while her mouth was fully around me. She used her other hand to jerk off my dick while she hand her mouth around my balls... I've honestly never felt something better before.

"Arrg, Sam... Mmm." I started moaning immediatley. "Sooo goooood."

"Ahhrgg." Sam moaned, and I looked down to see her thrusting into her own hand as she rubbed herself, which nearly sent me over the edge.

"Sam, I'm gon-gonna... SAM!" I was about to finish, when Sam froze completely, releasing my nuts and looking down at her crotch.

"Freddie... I just came..." She looked back up at me

"Mmmm...Yes! I win Slave!" I cheered, looking down at my aching cock and smiling. "Can you untie me know?"

"Sure... I'm your slave until tomorrow morning..." She groaned. "So how do you want me to finish you off?" She asked nonchalantly, untying each wrist quickly.

"I didn't know you would be such a good loser..." I said, momentarily forgetting about an orgasm.

"I'm kind of glad I got to come, my clit was starting to hurt," She laughed. "Really, how do you want to come?" She said, licking either side of my cock before I sat down on the bed.

"Well..." I began, sitting down and putting a hand around my cock. "Can I tittyfuck you?"  
"Sure!" She said with a smile, and started pulling off her corset.

**SAM POV**

I kneeled on all fours on the side of the bed and he positioned himself standing next to the bed, putting his cock at my boobs.

"This is kind of what I was dreaming about when I almost came." He said.

"Really?" I asked, kind of happy that a guy would have a wet dream about me.

"Yeah... But... Naw I won't say it." He said shyly.

"What, spit it out!" I replied, laughing a bit.

"Carly was in it too..." He said, worried that I would be mad. I looked at him with a smile.

"Hot..." I replied, and then he pushed his cock into my cleavage.

"Mmmm... Arg Sam this is so good." He replied. I reached forward and squeezed his ass, pushing him closer, deeper. His thrusting started slow but he got faster and faster. "Sam this is amazing..." He grumbled.

"Freddie..." I sighed sexily, continuing to push him into me.

"Saaaaam!" Suddenly, he pulled off and started pumping his cock. "I'm gonna come! I'm-"

"Come for me Freddie!" I commanded. "Come All over my tits!" As soon as I finished my sentence, long ropes of cum shot out on to my tits, and he seemed to keep shooting white cream out of his cock for two minutes.

"Ahhh! SAM! FUCK!" He yelled as I pulled him into my mouth, swallowing the last of his jizz. When he finished, he fell on top of me and started kissing me.

"That was amazing, Freddie." I said as Freddie breathed heavily into my hair which fell onto the bed around me.

"Mmmm, Sam... You have no idea... I feel a million times better now..." He moaned. "These are going to be a great 24 hours, my slave..."

"You are so hot," I replied, pecking him delicatley. "This is going to be a fun day."


	7. AUTHORS NOTE SEQUEL UPDATE

AUTHORS NOTE!

Hello my lovely readers. No, this is not a new chapter, but actually a notice about the sequal to this story. I am making a sequal, which will be called "24 Hours", because the plan is that I am going to do an hour by hour explanation about what Freddie does with Sam as his slave.

I hope you guys enjoy the sequal, which will be full of yummy sexy situations. MMMMM.

Hopefully the first few chapters will be up.

xoxo.


End file.
